


Pancakes

by QueenIX



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenIX/pseuds/QueenIX
Summary: The O'Brien family returns from a trip to Bajor and finds someone unexpected in their home. Unexpected doesn't mean unwelcome, though.
Relationships: Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien, Kira Nerys/Odo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Pancakes

“Mommy, are we still gonna have pancakes?”

“Yes, Molly,” Keiko replied. She glared at Molly’s father. “Daddy did make you a promise.”

“Don’t look at me,” Miles said. “You’re the one who mentioned breakfast.”

“Yes, dear, but I never said anything about pancakes, which are a sugar load that _certain people_ do not need this early in the day.”

Molly bounced up and down on tiny feet. “Sugar, sugar, sugar!” she chanted.

“Molly, stop, please,” Keiko said. “People are still sleeping.” She looked up at Miles. “See what you did, O’Brien?”

“See what _you_ did, O’Brien? I wasn’t the one who said the ‘s’ word. either. That was also you.”

Miles tapped in the codes to open the door of the family quarters. The door slid back and a mumbled _Oh, thank goodness_ slipped from Mile’s mouth. He was so very glad to be home and so very glad to be off that Bajoran transport. The transport had departed Bajor for Deep Space Nine at station 0400, an ungodly hour to do anything, especially travel, yet Molly had been wide awake for the whole trip. She’d chattered non-stop the entire way home. Miles had dutifully done his best to keep her entertained and keep the volume down as the other transport passengers slept, including Keiko. Just thinking about the whole ordeal made him even more tired than he already was. 

And to think, they were only weeks away from adding another child to the house. That thought was truly exhausting. 

Molly bolted into the family quarters ahead of her parents, still fueled by her pre-sugar high and singing a made-up song that was, of course, about pancakes. Molly had a major sweet tooth, which she’d inherited from her father, and which her mother was rightly trying to curb in both of them, but Miles couldn’t let his wife be a stick in the mud all of the time. Miles would never admit it, but Keiko was right. The pancakes were his idea. As Keiko slept soundly on the transport home, he had dropped a hint to Molly, knowing she’d talk her mother into it. Despite his tiredness, part of him (probably his stomach) was bouncing around with as much glee as Molly over the prospect of a stack of golden, buttery pancakes soaked through with genuine maple syrup. 

And bacon. Pancakes with maple syrup definitely required a side of crisp, salty bacon. 

Miles’s mouth began to water. He could taste that smoky bacon goodness already. He stepped into his quarters, Keiko on his heels. The couple stopped short after a few steps in, however, as Molly had stopped short. The pancake song was stuck mid-chorus. She stood stock-still, staring hard into the living area of the family’s quarters. 

What in the world had gotten into Molly now? Miles looked over Molly’s dark head to see what she was gawking at. On the sofa was Kira Nerys, sound asleep and covered by a fuzzy blue throw blanket. Normally, Molly would have run straight to Nerys and curled up with her on the sofa, or more likely, would have woken her so they could play. Molly adored Nerys and took every chance she was offered to have her surrogate aunt’s attention. However, Nerys was not sleeping alone and therein lied the problem. 

Security Chief Odo was also sound asleep on the O'Brien's sofa. Odo had loosened the collar of his tunic and opened the neck up a bit, but other than that, he was still in full uniform, boots and all. He had slept sitting upright. Nerys had taken up most of the sofa, forcing Odo into one corner. Nerys was on her side with her head on a pillow, and her pillow was on Odo’s lap. Odo’s arm rested over her side and their hands were loosely joined together over the now-considerable baby bump. Surrounding the pair were a few datapads, two empty teacups, and a computer interface. They must have passed out together while they were working on something. 

The shock of finding the station’s chief of security asleep in his quarters had Miles as stymied as Molly, but Miles quickly recovered. A warm feeling of nostalgia replaced his surprise. How many times had Keiko fallen asleep on his lap in exactly the same way? And how many times had Miles borne it and let Keiko get her rest? 

Miles smiled as he laid his hand on the top of his daughter’s head. His touch startled her. He set down the carryall again and picked her up. Molly was a bit afraid of Constable Odo, so she was probably rattled to find him in her home. Then again, who on DS9 wasn’t a bit afraid of Constable Odo? 

Miles grinned even wider. Intimidating scowls and quick fists aside, Constable Odo currently looked about as scary as a Christmas kitten. 

Keiko stepped closer and leaned her head on Miles’s shoulder. The slightest scent of Bajoran jasmine still lingered in her hair. Her voice was as soft as the scent.

“My goodness, Miles, look at them. They are so adorable.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Miles replied, matching Keoko’s tone. “Besides, he’s not so cute. He snores like a rheumatic ox.”

“That’s not him,” Keiko said. “That’s her. Do you think we should wake them?”

“We’re going to have to.”

“Which one of us gets Nerys?”

“Not me,” Miles said. “I’d deal with him first thing in the morning over her any day of the week.”

Molly chimed in. “Daddy, how can we have pancakes with the police here?”

“Oh, that’s easy, sweetheart. We can wake Odo and Nerys and ask them if they want to have pancakes, too. Then, we can all have pancakes together.” 

Molly had to think about that for a moment. “Okay,” she conceded, “but he can’t sit with me. He has to sit with you. I want to sit with Aunt Nerys.”

“You’d better ask Aunt Nerys about that,” Miles said. He kissed Molly’s cheek and set her on her feet. “From the looks of things, your auntie really likes sitting next to Odo.”

Molly wrinkled her nose. “She likes me better.”

“Molly,” Keiko admonished, “that’s not nice.” She took Molly’s hand. “Come with Mommy. We’ll go wake them up together, okay?”

“Smart, O’Brien,” Miles added. “Using the kid to wake the dragon. Very smart, indeed.”

Keiko tipped Miles a sly wink. She looked down at Molly. “We need to be very gentle, though, okay?”

Molly nodded solemnly. She now had an assignment from the home’s commander in chief, and like her father, she would take her orders seriously. Pancakes were on the line.

Miles stayed back and observed as Keiko and Molly walked softly toward the sofa. They went for Kira first, a brave choice. But then, the O’Brien women were a brave sort. 

When they got to the sofa, Keiko perched on the edge of the coffee table. She encouraged Molly to go forward. Gently, Molly reached out and stroked Kira’s cheek. Kira twitched and stopped snoring but didn’t wake up. Molly went all in and shook her shoulder. 

“Auntie Nerrryy-yysss…”

Kira groaned pitifully and cracked a bleary eye. “Molly,” she slurred. “Hi, baby. How was your trip?”

Molly didn’t answer. Her duty wasn’t finished. She moved over to Odo, who had already started to stir, but Molly had to be sure. She reached to Odo’s knee and patted it almost-gently.

“Wake up, Odo. You can have pancakes with me.”

The pillow that was jammed under Odo’s head tumbled to the floor as he was jerked from sleep. He winced with pain and grabbed at his neck. Miles winced with sympathy. 

Odo squeezed his eyes shut again and covered them. “Molly O’Brien,” he said. After a few silent seconds, his wits caught up with him. “I’m still in your quarters.” 

Odo dropped the hand covering his eyes and forced himself to come around. He tried to sit up, but Kira wouldn’t move. Odo looked down at her and huffed. 

“One more minute, Odo, please? I can’t move yet.”

Odo’s expression and his posture immediately relaxed. A deep, warm emotion was exposed as he gazed down at Kira. It was quickly hidden when he remembered Keiko, who was smiling at him, and then Miles.

“Mrs. O’Brien,” he began. “Chief. I’m sorry. I-I I’m sorry to be here like this, I must have fallen asleep. I’ll go, just let me--”

“--Odo,” Miles interjected. “Relax. You’re with friends and no one’s judging. Give yourself a moment. Besides, you’ve been invited to breakfast.”

Molly was still standing by Odo’s knee. The tip of her index finger was in her mouth and she swished from side to side as stared up at Odo. Odo stared back. 

“Pancakes, you said.”

“Yup.”

“What are pancakes?”

“A sugar load.”

“Oh,” Odo said. “I don’t really eat sugar.”

Molly’s expression fell and her lower lip stuck out. “You don’t want pancakes with me?”

“Uh, I...Yes. Pancakes. I’ll have pancakes with you.” 

Miles bit back a laugh. That didn’t take much. Odo was as much of a sucker as he was.

Once Molly’s guest accepted her invitation, her smile and her energy returned in full force. She threw her hands to the ceiling.

“PAAANNNCAAAAAKES!” 

She began to zoom around the sofa in wide circles. Kira laughed at Molly’s antics and reached her arm out to Keiko for leverage. Finally, she rolled her way up to a sitting position and freed Odo. With Kira finally off his lap, he bounced his leg up and down a few times and shook it. Apparently, his leg had fallen asleep. Miles bit back yet another laugh. He remembered that feeling, too.

“I had better get started on these infamous pancakes,” Keiko said. “Miles, catch your daughter before she knocks herself out.” 

Keiko rose from her perch on the edge of the coffee table and headed for the dining area. On her way, she paused. She laid a light hand on Odo’s shoulder. 

“Odo, you are welcome in our home. Please, make yourself comfortable while you’re here.”

The look on Odo’s face said comfortable was at least seven thousand lightyears away from him. But he thanked Keiko anyway.

“C’mon,” Kira said to Odo. She gave his sleepy leg a friendly pat. “Let’s go to my room. You can use my bathroom, and I have an extra sonic toothbrush.”

Odo rose from the sofa as gracefully as he could manage with a sleepy leg. Once he was up, he reached down to Kira and helped her to her feet. The two began to drag themselves toward Kira’s room. Molly was still running in circles and barely missed running into Kira. Miles caught her and scooped her up before she could kill anyone. Molly squealed and giggled as Miles lifted her high and balanced her over his head. 

Since everyone else had set themselves a task, Miles did the same. He decided he had time to play with his daughter for a few minutes. Since she was already aloft, he started making bird sounds for her and flying her around the living area. She flapped her arms like awkward little wings and copied her father’s bird noises in a high-pitched squeak. They managed to get in three patrols of the living area before Keiko told them to knock it off before Molly got sick.

With one last raucous caw, Miles lowered Molly down and tucked her under his arm. He kept her there and lugged her to the dining area like luggage. She giggled continuously, her head tilted to the floor and her ponytail nearly touching it, as he carried her all the way to the replicator. At the replicator, he ordered a hypospray. 

“What’s that for, Daddy?”

“Odo. He’s going to need it.”

“Oh,” Molly said. “Can you put me down now? I’m dizzy.”

He set Molly down. “No more running,” he told her. 

And she was off, with only a little running, and narrowly missed Keiko this time. She darted for her room and most likely, her toys.

“Leave the door open, Molly,” her mother called.

“Hard to believe she got up at 0300,” Miles said. 

“It’s delirium,” Keiko replied. “After she eats her pancakes, she’ll probably nap for a while.”

“I know I will.” He moved to the family dining table. He pulled out a chair and dropped into it with a weary sigh. “I’m beat. Maybe we should’ve waited for the afternoon transport, after all. I’ll be useless all day.”

“I won’t,” Keiko replied. “I have so much to do. I want to get started right away on the data that Favella gave me. She needs my feedback immediately if the co-op is going to start those jasmine plants on time.”

As Keiko spoke, she began to lay out places at the table for everyone. Miles would have offered to help her, but he knew that Keiko wouldn’t allow it. She had a thing for setting her own table, mostly because she had a thing for things being just so, especially with a guest in the house. Miles would be on clean-up duty; that was the arrangement. He would also be doing daddy daycare so Keiko could do her research since he was on leave the rest of the day. Overall, Miles felt he was coming out ahead for once, and he was enjoying it.

Miles was quiet but content as he watched his wife set her table. Placemats, plates and napkins were all set down with her usual delicate precision. As Keiko began to set out the silverware, she grew thoughtful. She paused, a fork still in her hand, and cast a scrutinous glance at Kira’s bedroom door. 

“Miles, do you think she knows? Does she have any clue at all?”

“About what?”

“You know,” Keiko said. “About him?”

“Huh?”

Keiko shook her head. “Never mind.”

“Keiko, what are you getting at? Is there something I should know?”

“Well, it’s just that--”

Keiko cut herself off. The sound of Kira’s room door sliding open announced her return. Kira had changed into her uniform and fixed her hair. Odo trailed along behind her. His blonde hair was smooth again and his collar was closed up. He looked regulation-neat, as per usual, but his expression was still shell-shocked. 

Miles felt another round of sympathy pangs for Odo. This had to be a strange experience for him, waking up in someone else’s home with someone else's child in his face first thing in the morning. Odo also looked like he needed to go back to bed even more than Miles did. The least Miles could do was send the man out for the day with a meal and give him a friendly start. After all, he’d kept watch over Mile’s son as much as he had Nerys.

“Over here, Odo,” Miles called. “Have a seat.” 

Odo and Kira both took a seat at the table with Miles. Miles offered Odo the hypospray he’d ordered. “For your neck,” he said. “It’s just a pain reliever.”

Odo took it. “How did you know?”

“I’ve been there a time or two,” Miles said. “If Nerys is anything like Keiko, I’ll be there a time or two more before the baby comes.”

Keiko arrived with carafes of water and juice for the table. “Miles was so patient with me,” she added as she set them down. “During the last few days of my pregnancy with Molly, the only way I could sleep was on my side with my head in Miles’s lap, just like we found you two.”

Kira grinned. “So are you saying we should blame the baby? Because I was going to blame the workload. Although I do have to say, I slept awfully well last night. The best I’ve slept in days, actually.” She turned to Odo. “You might need to move in here, too, Constable.”

Odo cleared his throat and looked at Miles. “I do apologize again for the intrusion, Chief,” he said. “The major and I did work very late last night. There’s much for us to do before the inspection tomorrow and I...we...she fell asleep and I didn’t have the heart…”

There was an awkward silence as everyone waited for Odo to finish that sentence. When it didn't look like that was going to happen, Keiko rescued him.

“Odo, there’s orange juice and water here, but would you like something else to drink? I’ll be happy to get it for you.”

 _“Coffee,”_ Odo blurted. “I would like a cup of coffee, please, Mrs. O’Brien. If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Of course, it isn’t,” Keiko smiled. “Miles? You, also?”

“Yes, thank you, love.”

Miles caught Keiko’s hand as she passed him on her way back to the replicator. He kissed the back of it and smiled up at her. She smiled warmly down at him for a heavenly nanosecond and then continued on her way. He watched her go, grinning stupidly. It was Miles O’Brien’s belief that his wife was the most perfect person he’d ever known. 

Miles stopped stargazing at his wife and turned back to Odo. “So,” he said, “you mentioned an inspection? What inspection is this?”

“Oh, that’s right!” Kira said. “You haven’t been here, Miles. You don’t even know what’s coming at you tomorrow. Yesterday, we got two days’ notice that we’ve been selected for an inspection from the militia. Captain Sisko about hit the ceiling when he found out. General Zon will be here, and General Ma’haad, the commander of the militia police.”

“Oof!” Miles said. “Sounds serious.”

“It is serious,” Odo said. “Normally, officers of such high rank wouldn’t come here for an inspection. We’re relatively certain there’s more to their visit. But neither of us can fathom what that might be.”

“That does explain why you two worked so hard last night that you fell asleep on the sofa.”

“Seriously,” Kira agreed. “Although, Odo and I are probably overthinking things, like usual. It might just be that our VIPs want to stretch their legs and see the station, and calling for an inspection gave them an excuse. It might all mean nothing.”

“But I don’t think so,” Odo said.

“Frankly, neither do I,” Miles agreed.

Kira sighed. “Me, either. And the last thing too-pregnant me needs right now is extra work. Their timing is terrible.”

Odo turned to her. There was concern in his tone. “Nerys, we accomplished a lot yesterday. If you need to rest, I can handle the task list we drafted myself. I’m sure Captain Sisko or Dax would assist me.”

“I’m sure they would, too, Odo, but you’ve done enough. You let me sleep at your own expense. I can’t pay you back by dumping my entire workload on you.”

“You can, though,” Odo replied. He was serious, too. He meant that.

“Odo, really, I’ll be alright.”

Odo looked across the table at Miles. He shrugged. “I tried.”

“I hear you,” Mile returned. 

Keiko had been laying out food and taking care of her guest as the conversation went along. She’d brought a carafe of coffee and some cream and sugar. She’d poured Odo’s coffee for him and he’d managed to get some of it in his system. The bitter, dark brew seemed to have brought him around and relaxed him at the same time. He looked more awake and seemed less uncomfortable...Well, a little less uncomfortable. 

Keiko was almost done laying out breakfast. She brought a family-size platter of golden pancakes and set them in the middle of the table. Keiko also laid out some cut fruit and some soft cheese, a pot of butter, and the absolutely essential container of genuine maple syrup carried lightyears across space to grace the O'Brien family table. Lastly, Keiko approached the table with the _piece de resistance_. 

“Oh!” Miles exclaimed. “My bacon! You remembered.”

“Of course, I did,” Keiko replied. “You never have pancakes without bacon, Miles.”

She set down a whole serving of bacon in front of Miles and a second serving in front of Kira. She turned back to get a third serving for the table.

Kira inhaled the smoky perfume that rose from her plate. “Oh, yes.”

“What is that?” Odo asked. 

“A cured meat product from Earth,” Kira replied. “It’s called bacon. Miles introduced me to it, and I can’t seem to get enough. I eat it at least three times a week.”

Keiko huffed her disapproval. “And I remind her at least three times a week that bacon is not the healthiest food.”

“The baby again,” Miles explained. “It’s genetic.”

Kira broke off a piece of her bacon and offered it to Odo. “Here,” she said. “Try it.”

Odo did. He ate straight from Kira’s hand, without hesitation, a completely out-of-character thing for the stiff and stuffy Constable Odo to do. Actually, if someone else had told Miles O’Brien yesterday about the events of that morning, he’d have said all of it was out of character for Odo. He wouldn’t have believed any of it if he hadn't seen it himelf, except by accounting for the Kira factor. And then, it finally dawned on Miles what his wife had been dropping hints about earlier. 

_Oh, that...That’s what Keiko was getting on about…You really need to learn to keep up, O’Brien..._

“Molly!” Keiko called. “Breakfast!”

The adults all turned their attention to Molly’s open bedroom door. _“Ohyaypancakes!”_ was the distant cry. Molly bolted out from her room and ran for the table. Miles opened his arms and she ran right into them.

“Daddy said no more running, you greedy little pancake monster!”

Molly squealed and laughed as her father picked her up and tickled her belly. Her tiny fists pounded his chest and she demanded he put her down. Miles sat her in the chair next to him and helped her get closer to the table and settle in for breakfast. It seemed Molly had completely forgotten about sitting with Kira. She stared adoringly at her father as he tucked her napkin around her neck.

“Before I sit down, does anyone need anything else?”

No one needed anything, so Keiko finally joined everyone. She took the chair at the head of the table, with Odo on her right and Molly on her left. Kira bowed her head, and so did Keiko. Kira said a small prayer of thanks. Molly copied Kira and almost pronounced the Bajoran syllables correctly.

Keiko raised her head. “Dig in, everyone,” she said. “Please, enjoy your meal.”

Miles served his daughter a pancake first and then secured two for himself. He helped Molly butter her pancake and let her hold the handle of the syrup container as he controlled the pour. Then, he cut her pancake into bite-sized pieces. He also got her some bacon, two strawberries, and a pat of cheese, and set it all on her plate. 

When Molly was settled, Miles looked up, eager to tuck into his own breakfast, but he noticed Odo’s plate was still empty. Odo was watching everyone else, watching their motions as they served themselves and passed items around the table. Odo looked more lost than ever.

Under the table, Miles stretched out his leg and tapped Keiko with his foot. She glanced over at him with only the tiniest hint of annoyance. Miles subtly indicated she should look to her right. Keiko noticed Odo’s empty plate and without missing a beat and without dropping her conversation, forked a pancake from the stack and transferred it to Odo’s plate. 

Miles hid a huge smile behind his coffee cup. Truly, Keiko O’Brien was perfect. 

Keiko began spreading a reasonable layer of butter on Odo’s pancake. “Odo, you said you don’t really eat sugar, but usually, pancakes are served with a sweet topping called syrup. Even I think they’re better that way. Would you like to try it?”

Odo intently studied the movement of Keiko’s hands as she buttered his pancake. He followed them to the butter dish as she replaced the knife. He looked up and observed everyone else’s syrup-coated plates. He nodded once, to the affirmative. 

Keiko poured a small amount of syrup over a test area of Odo’s pancake. “Try it first, Odo, and let me know if it’s okay. If you don’t like it, we’ll get you something else.”

Everyone, even Molly, watched as Odo picked up his knife and fork, and precisely yet still somehow awkwardly cut the syrupy bit of the pancake. He picked up a piece with his fork and ate it. Everyone waited with bated breath for his pronouncement. 

“Interesting,” Odo concluded. 

“Interesting bad or interesting good?” Kira asked.

“Good, I think. It is rather sweet. I wouldn’t want too much of it. But I do think I like it, after all.”

Molly’s cheeks were stuffed to twice their normal size. “Pancake so good.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Keiko said with a smile. She pushed the syrup container toward Odo. “Please, help yourself.”

Odo picked up the syrup container. Kira and Miles couldn’t hide their grins as they watched him slowly drizzle a fine line of syrup across his pancake in an even grid pattern. Odo set the syrup container down and observed his handiwork for a brief moment. The final result was downright chef-worthy. 

Odo finally cut in and began to eat in earnest. He’d liked the bacon, too, so Kira forked over half of her share to his plate and snagged him some berries from the fruit bowl. She also refilled his coffee before going back to her own breakfast. Her gaze was frequently drawn back to Odo. A wistful smile tugged the corners of Kira’s mouth as she watched Odo methodically but efficiently clean his plate.

Miles missed all of that as he became focused on the original mission--his breakfast. He ate three pancakes in total, finished his bacon, any extra bacon left on the table, and had a little fruit to cleanse the pallet. As soon as he finished the last bite, the pancakes took effect. A dopey, sugar-loaded need for sleep weighed heavily behind his eyes. He pushed himself back from the table with a satisfied sigh, a second cup of coffee in his hand. The waist of his pants was fighting hard against the carbohydrate bloat. He’d eaten too much again, and he knew it. But it was worth it.

The group lingered around the table as everyone let their breakfast settle. The adults made small talk while Molly used her fingers to draw smiley-faces in her leftover syrup. Of course, her fingers made it into her mouth, but not even Keiko stopped her. Miles noticed she looked a little dopey, too, after her big breakfast. He ruffled her hair. Molly looked so much like Keiko, but sometimes, she was a chip right off the old O’Brien block. 

It was Kira who called an end to breakfast. “Odo, we need to get going. We have a big day ahead of us, and we still need to stop at your quarters.”

He sighed heavily and set down his coffee cup. “Right,” he agreed. He looked over at Kira. “You don’t need to come with me, though. I can meet you in Ops.”

“I want to go with you,” she said. “That is, if it’s okay with you.”

“Of course, Major,” he said. “As you like.”

Miles watched this exchange with bemused interest. Presumably, Odo needed to stop at his quarters to get a fresh uniform, and that wasn't something Kira needed to be there for. However, Miles carefully noted that Kira never offered a reason why she wanted to go with Odo. He also noted that Odo never asked for one. 

Before Miles could think any further on the matter, Kira and Odo rose from the table. Molly perked up and began wriggling and sliding her way from her high seat to the floor. She wanted hugs and kisses from Kira before Kira left. Kira picked Molly up, kissed her cheek, and balanced her on her hip as they crossed the O’Brien’s quarters to the main door. Keiko and Miles trailed behind, hand in hand.

At the door, Kira paused. She kissed Molly’s cheeks several more times before handing her back to her father. “I’ll miss you,” Kira said. “Be good today.”

“I will,” Molly promised. 

“Mrs. O’Brien, Chief,” Odo stated. “Thank you for your hospitality.”

“Anytime, Odo,” Miles said, “and we mean that. Don’t we, Molly?”

“Odo, will you have pancakes with me again sometimes?”

Odo clasped his hands behind his back. “I’ll consider it, Miss O’Brien.” 

“Daddy, what’s that mean?”

“It means that Odo had fun eating pancakes with you today, and he’ll see you again soon.”

Miles shot Odo a look that was half amusement, half challenge. He dared the constable to contradict him. Odo didn’t, of course.

After a few more goodbyes, Kira and Odo left to go tackle the day ahead of them. The family stood at the door and watched Kira and Odo walk down the hall of the habitat ring and to the turbolift junction. Molly waved until they were out of sight. As soon as they were gone, she yawned and let her head drop on her father’s shoulder. The family turned back into their quarters and the door closed behind them.

“To address your earlier inquiry, Mrs. O’Brien,” Miles began, “I do believe that the answer is no. In spite of herself, I think she has no clue at all.”

“But you do have a clue,” Keiko said, not without some skepticism. 

“It’s as plain as the nose on her face,” Miles replied, “but I can’t fault her for not seeing it. Just like the nose on one’s face, it’s easy to miss what seems so obvious to everyone else. Happens to me all the time.”

Keiko heaved a sigh. “Poor Odo. He’s such a dear man, and he's been through so much lately. I wish he’d let us get to know him better.”

“He just did,” Miles replied. “The man sat there and let you butter a pancake for him, didn’t he?”

Keiko grinned at her husband. “You should eat pancakes more often. It seems they trigger an abnormal amount of insight.”

“It wasn’t the pancakes,” he replied. “It was the bacon.”

Keiko laughed at that and kissed his cheek. At the same time, Molly kissed the other one. Keiko squeezed in closer and embraced him and Molly in a family hug. A warm, syrupy-sweet, fuzzy feeling of contentment settled right into Miles’s heart. 

_You’re a blessed man, Miles O'Brien..._

“Hey, Daddy?”

“Hey, Molly?”

“I want to know something.”

“What’s that, sweetheart?”

“Can we have pancakes for lunch?”

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on material belonging to CBS/Paramount. The characters are theirs, but this story is mine.


End file.
